Nasal aspirator systems are commonly used in the cleansing of a human's or any other animal's nostrils. For example, babies lack the ability to clear their own nostrils with great efficiency, so that blockage in the nostrils can remain for extended periods of time, impairing breathing, eating, breast feeding, and mood. Due to the frequency of a runny or congested nose, parents may purchase nasal aspirators of various types and functionalities. One common nasal aspirator is a rubber bulb that includes a tip which may be inserted into a baby's nostril. The squeezing of the bulb pushes air from the bulb through the tip. Release of the bulb creates a low (i.e., negative) pressure area in the bulb, bringing air (and potentially mucus) through the tip and into the bulb and will result in equalizing the pressure (a return to a neutral state) when the bulb is re-inflated due to elasticity. This equalization process creates a suction from the tip and quite literally sucks out mucus or nasal secretions from the nostril (assuming the tip has been placed there at the time of release).